


New Beginning

by TheCityLightShow



Series: Prompt Fills [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, meet cute, mentioned Clint Barton/Natasha Romanoff - Freeform, mentioned Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9454760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCityLightShow/pseuds/TheCityLightShow
Summary: Bucky’s still not entirely sure why he’s here.He loves Clint and Natasha, don’t get him wrong, and they’ve known each other for years. He was never not going to be at their wedding – but it doesn’t mean he has to like it. He’s been dragged around the whole affair by Steve; and now Bucky’s third-wheeling him and his boyfriend. Steve was the last of the Howling Commandos to finally find someone, with everyone else married or getting there by now – everyone else, that is, except for Bucky.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: hello, if you like this prompt please write it. modern au, clint and natasha are getting married. steve drags his best friend bucky to their wedding. bucky is very upset because of his latest break up with some guy. he is upset since steve has sam, his other friends the howling commandoes are all in a relationship. he is the only single guy. now he has to go to a wedding too of steve's friends. he is upset and angry. but there he meets tony stark. winteriron. happy ending. [Anon]
> 
> Sorry this took me a while, Tumblr never told me I had asks (*sighs*), if you read this, Prompter, I hope you like it!

Bucky’s still not entirely sure why he’s here.

He loves Clint and Natasha, don’t get him wrong, and they’ve known each other for _years_. He was never not going to be at their wedding – but it doesn’t mean he has to like it. He’s been dragged around the whole affair by Steve; they’ve been friends since childhood, brothers in every way that matters, both part of the Howling Commandos- and now Bucky’s third-wheeling him and his boyfriend. Sam is both fantastic and an asshole, in ways that Bucky both hates and appreciates. Steve was the last of the Howling Commandos to finally find someone, with everyone else married or getting there by now – everyone else, that is, except for Bucky.

He _thought_ he had found someone – thought that he might’ve found _the one_ , but the asshole had dumped him not three days ago, asking how Bucky could’ve ever thought he’d be bringing a _guy_ home to his parents, and promptly gotten together with some tart who was 30% silicone, Bucky was sure. Steve’s been good about it, and Bucky _knows_ he’d be the first person to get angry at himself for missing the wedding – but he’s the only single guy, the only single person, here.

He goddamned hates weddings.

But he smiled and he laughed, and he made his speech – Clint cried and Natasha came as close as he’s ever seen her – and the moment everyone was invited to take to the dancefloor, Bucky dodged four relatives, two annoyingly small children and a waiter, and ducked onto the balcony for the first bit of fresh air he’d managed all day.

He leans heavily against the railing, hands gripping his hair, and just breathes, just for a moment. Objectively, today has been wonderful, the decorations tasteful and the outfits simply beautiful – but each lovingly chosen detail is just salt in an all-too-new wound.

The doors to the balcony banged open and shut suddenly then, and Bucky whirled to find a man leaning heavily against the doors. “Oh!” he exclaimed, standing up properly. Bucky felt his jaw drop a little, but the man was _gorgeous_. Dark messy hair, deep brown eyes, a neatly trimmed goatee and a suit so well fitted Bucky imagined he’d have to peel it off- “I didn’t mean to interrupt-“

“You’re not!” Bucky protested, possibly a little too quickly, but Bucky really didn’t want him to go. “Bit much?” he asked, nodded at the dancefloor on the other side of the doors. The guy nodded eagerly, and came over to join Bucky in hanging over the balcony.

“You have no idea.” He muttered, and Bucky laughed.

“I bet I do…” The guy grinned at him. “You a friend of Tasha’s?”

“Yeah.” the guy hummed a reply, “So what brings you out here, gorgeous?”

“Ah, got sick and tired of being asked where my plus one was.”

“A kindred spirit, at last!” The guy laughed, and Bucky found himself laughing right along with him. “I’m Tony.” He held out at hand, and Bucky changed his weight to his other arm so he could shake.

“Nice to meet ya, Tony, I’m Bucky.” Bucky was instantly worried by the way in which Tony’s face lit up.

“You wouldn’t happen to be the Bucky that famously pulls Rogers out of fights, would you? And makes fucking good cookies, if I may.” Bucky groaned, but it was half-hearted and Tony was giving him the most beautiful smile.

“I might be.” He muttered. “Who’s been telling you stories?”

Tony nodded back over his shoulder. “Ah, most of the people in there, at one point or another. Though I’d much rather hear them from you.” He added quietly, holding Bucky’s gaze.

“You would?” Bucky’s confusion seeped into his voice, but Tony seemed way out of his league.

“Bucky, for years I’ve heard so much about you, your intelligence and your humour and your various and alarming skills. Frankly, if I hadn’t been promised you’d be here for me to finally meet, I would’ve done my best to avoid it.” Tony told him, matter-of-fact. Bucky blinked, hard, trying to make that compute – because yeah, sure, he wasn’t _dumb_ , and he could speak sarcasm as fluently as Brooklyn and Russian, but a guy like Tony was going to find him boring.

“That’s- uh. Wow.” Bucky couldn’t make his mouth speak, and Tony’s face had already fallen.

“Shit, sorry. That was- fuck that was probably a bit much, and Clint _said_ you were only just single and that was creepy _anyway-“_ He was working himself up into a mighty fast ramble, and Bucky cut him off.

“I don’t mind.”

“What?”

“It’s kinda flattering, to be honest.” Bucky told him, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck. Tony smiled at him, slow and considering.

“Usually I have to point out I’m stupidly rich before people don’t mind.” Tony grinned when Bucky laughed, and was about to say he didn’t care about _that_ either, when Tony continued. “What do you say we head back in there and just be two single guys together? I could do with a drink.” Bucky pretended like he was deep in thought, tapping his lip and revelling in the way Tony followed the movement.

“We could skip the single part of that equation, and drinks on me?” Bucky suggested, feeling oddly brave, and was rewarded by Tony _blushing_.

“I- am more than okay with that.” Tony told him, leading the way back through the doors, and into a new beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to give me a prompt, send me an ask at my **[tumblr](http://thecitylightshow.tumblr.com/)** , and I'll get to it soon! (And yes, this time, I will actively *look* for asks, because apparently I can't trust tumblr to tell me.)


End file.
